petitcomputerfandomcom-20200214-history
Petit Sand
Let your creativity run free in this sandbox style game where you can build, destroy, and even set fire to whatever you want. Instructions To change resolution change value of Q Higher value = lower res Touch-Screen: Place particle Up/Down button: Change selected tool Left/Right button: Change tool particle R''': Take screen-shot '''X: Clear screen L''': Set a tool to eraser '''A: Toggle fountain Changelog Version 3.0.0 *Improved the particle system. now it parses the particles in a top down fashion (e.g. prtnum-1 to 0) Version 2.0.0 *Added more particles *Changed how things can catch on fire/put fire out *Added fountains that can be toggled on or off *Some particles now have explosive properties (C4 anyone!) *Fixed issue with screenshot not actually using inputted name Version 1.0.0 *Initial Release Future Plans -Add fountain particles(well, torch, etc.) -Add YOUR particles -Have particles create their own custom colors in DATA??? -Maybe change how liquids work so that they are different than something grainy like sand -Shorten/Optimize code Screenshots Have a screen-shot of something awesome you made, you can put it here. Downloads In order of newest releases to oldest PTSAND-qr-v3.0.png PTSAND-qr-v2.0.jpg PTSAND-qr-v 1.0.png License The original game (hopefully) was found on the DAN_BALL website by BlackDrag0n23. It was their idea not mine, but I am going to try to have my own style and the style of anybody who helps out with the game added to it. Notes Making a game with your own custom drawing/collision engine? You should study the code in the @DRAW ; @PRTCLS ; and @PRTS . It is not the best, but it gets the job done. Also there is a blank section to the right of the screen, that is just do to the screen being divided into perfect cubes. I chooses not fix it due to aesthetic reasons. Finally to add your own particle follow the instructions below. 1. Increase the value of ELENUM by one or more depending on the amount of particles you want to create. 2. Create a DATA line under the @ELEMENTS label with the following setup name of your 1 has AI >0 flamability 1 can explode GRP color# particle 0 has no AI <0 puts out fire 0 can not nameofparticle, willitdoanything, flammability, explosive, color 3. If the particle is not static you have to create a gosub label with a return statement; @nameofparticle below is a list a variables and labels you can use for AI PX/PY = location of particle TIME = lifetime of particle ID = type of the current particle PDX/PDY = value offset that will be added to px/py at the end of particle AI dim PRMX(RES)/PRMY(RES) = variables to retain particle momentum, not used by default dim SCR(MAXX,MAXY)/PRT(RES) = for particle identification/collision. scr holds values that are pointers to particle position in the array prt. if scr(x,y) equals -1/EMPTY than it is empty. changing values in prt will change the id of that particle dim PRTO(RES) = is used to retain old particle ID if it was changed by another particle. Used for special particle AI like in the code for fire MAXX/MAXY = max x and y locations @GRAV = makes the particle move down by one and to either side if possible @PRTD = the current particle destroys itself Any other variables are not technically used for particle AI, but certain hacks like spawning new particles will require using other variables and labels Credits *'Petrified lasagna' - Programmer *'Calc84maniac' - Inspiration for resolution control *'BlackDrag0n23' - Found the company owners of the game idea. yay, thank you :) __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Simulation Category:Programs Category:Tech Demos